The present invention relates to a jacking device, and in particular, to a propping or jacking device which can prop or jack a load or object above a substrate surface and then retain it in an elevated position.
The present invention has particular application to lifting heavy objects, such as vehicles or other machinery and in particular, mining and earthmoving equipment, which are traditionally initially jacked up and then packing material is typically supplied thereunder, such that persons or other equipment may thereafter work below the elevated surface machinery or other load, with a relative degree of safety.